How Salem should have dealt with Tyrian
by x-game
Summary: In Volume 4, Chapter 11, this is how Salem should have responded to Tyrian Callows' failure to capture Ruby Rose.


_An arcing slash of fire moves across the black screen, quickly followed by another. There is a brief beat before two more fiery arcs slash across the screen. An irregular circle of flame bursts outward from the center, revealing behind the black a panting __Cinder Fall_.

_She is in a large, empty room. Behind her is a darkened arched hallway. On either side of the arch, the walls of the room have a low ledge the bear several burning white candles. Four __Beowolves_ _approach Cinder, moving in a semicircle formation. Cinder swings her left arm at them, sending another slash of fire. It cuts through the middle of all four __Grimm_ _and they disintegrate away_.

_Cinder pants again, still upright yet taking a breather. She does not get long, as heavy footsteps approach from her left. She gasps and looks in their direction. A __Beringel_ _leaps into the air, ready to deliver a blow to her with its fist. Cinder, however, pulls back her right arm and pushes a ball of flame right at it. It, too, disintegrates_.

_As its body disappears, Cinder falls to her knees, breathing heavily_.

**Salem**: Enough.

_Salem walks forward while Cinder continues to struggle for normal breathing_.

**Salem**: I thought you were the girl who wanted power. Did you lie to me?

_Cinder winces on the force of Salem's question before looking upward. Turning to face Salem, Cinder clearly shakes her head negatively_.

**Salem**: Then stop holding back. If you wish to master your new powers, you must -

But before Salem could finish her sentence, she heard the heavy doors opening. At the opposite end of the stone hall, Tyrian Callows entered the room, sobbing profusely the whole way. When he entered the room, he fell to his knees with both hands flat on the floor, bowing his head, crying softly, "I'm sorry." He raised his hand to his chin. "She'll forgive me. Pleeeeease."

Tyrian bowed again and sobbed, "Forgive me…"

"Tyrian!" shouted Salem as she stood before him. Tyrian raised his body while remaining sitting on his legs while Cinder rose from the stone floor behind Salem. Salem held her arm out imperially. "Your task… Were you successful?"

Tyrian bowed his head again, whimpering, "N-no." Cinder's eyes widened. Salem also looked surprise for a moment. But then, Salem narrowed her eyes as Cinder watched her for a further reaction without looking at Tyrian.

Tyrian turned his head upwards to Salem, and turning his body to remain facing her, begging, "But-but hope is not lost! My tail, my stinger… I-I poisoned him! Qrow! He will not be a nuisance to you any longer, no… no longer! I've done that… have I done well? Have I pleased you?"

"The last eye is blinded… You disappoint me." Salem snapped her fingers.

Black tendrils emerged from the ceiling and grabbed Tyrian's arms and pulled him upwards so that he was hovering approximately one foot from the floor, then two more appeared from the floor doing the same with his legs, spreading them out. Tyrian cried, "What are you doing!?"

"I gave you one simple task and you botched it up. You have proven yourself to be a complete and utter failure. But not to worry… I'm not going to dispose of you."

Tyrian let out a slight bit of relief, though still in pain from having his tail cut off. But then Salem gave Tyrian a maniacal grin, saying, "_He_ is." She snapped her fingers again. "Come on out now."

A man with a cane stepped into the room. The man wore black shoes, black pants, a white coat, a grey ascot, and black gloves. He had bright orange hair, with a part of it covering his right eye, and wore a black bowler hat with a red rim around it. His name was Roman Torchwick. He turned to Cinder and said, "Oh, hi there, Cindy. How's it hanging?"

Cinder sneered at Roman as he walked over to Salem asking, "Good morning, milady. What can I do you for?"

Salem responded, "I asked Tyrian to bring me the silver eyed girl, Little Red as you like to call her, and he failed spectacularly. He is now nothing more than a waste of space, and he needs to be disposed of as gruesomely and as painfully as possible."

Tyrian shouted, "NO! NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT! ANYTHING BUT THAT! I'LL DO A MUCH BETTER JOB NEXT TIME! I'LL…"

But then Roman put the barrel end of his cane into Tyrian's armpit and an energy projectile shot out of it, blasting away at his shoulder, separating his arm from the rest of his body. Tyrian screamed in pain and agony, so ear-piercingly loud, that it ended up actually disturbing Cinder. Roman smacked Tyrian in the face with his cane before he smugly replied, "There won't be a next time, you stupid mutt."

Salem added, "He's right, Tyrian. Once you're dead, Roman will replace you and be far superior to you in every conceivable way. For example, you said you poisoned Qrow, did you not? If it were Roman, he would have blown his head off."

Tyrian was horrified at what he just heard. He had been working so hard to serve and please Salem, and now he heard her tell him that the man who would kill and replace him would be superior to him. That she thought of him as worthless. Roman casually walked up to Tyrian, saying, "Aw, don't worry, Tyrian. At least you served a purpose..." He rammed his foot between Tyrian's legs, causing a big crunching sound and yet another ear-piercing scream from Tyrian. "You just proved to Salem just how much better I am than you! After all, that Grimm griffin that swallowed me? I managed to blast my way out from inside its stomach before it could even attempt to digest me. And I don't see you trying that." He put the barrel of his cane underneath Tyrian's other armpit, and fired away. His shoulder blew up, causing his other arm to also detach from his body, causing him to scream some more, as he collapsed onto the floor due to the tendrils from the ceiling no longer being able to hold him due to his arms getting blown off. Roman tossed Tyrian on his back and pressed his foot on his chest. Tyrian kept sobbing profusely, creating a cacophony that echoed in the halls. But Roman just said, "Aw, I think you're kind of adorable like this. A sobbing little infant crying for Mommy and Daddy. It would be funny if it weren't so pathetic."

Enraged at Roman's harsh mocking, Tyrian shouted, "YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

But then Roman grabbed Tyrian by the face, and pointed his thumbs directly into his eyes, saying, "Ohh… bug boy just used a naughty word. Papa spank!" He then plunged his thumbs into Tyrian's eyes, gouging them out, and Tyrian screamed and screamed and screamed, and the halls echoes with it, sending a chill down Cinder's spine. As soon as Roman took his hands out of Tyrian's face, he said, "You know this reminds me of a hobby I had as a kid. I remember how I enjoyed swashing spiders and occasionally, even plucking off their legs one by one." Roman then stuck his tongue into Tyrian's hollow eye socket, sloshing it around, slurping away at his blood. After he licked away at a lot of it, he said, "This bring back such fond memories."

Salem then said, "Roman. Stop stalling. Kill him."

"Can't I toy around with him for just a _little_ bit longer?"

"Kill. Him. _**Now**_."

"Okay. Fine. You okay if I beat him to death?"

"Yes. Yes, I am."

Tyrian screamed in terror, "NO! DON'T DO IT! I'LL DO A MUCH BETTER JOB SERVING YOU! I'LL MAKE SURE I NEVER FAIL YOU AGAI…"

But Roman slammed the handle end of his cane into Tyrian's face with all his might, causing him to bleed from his nose. Tyrian attempted to beg for mercy, but before he could even start his sentences, Roman kept bludgeoning him with his cane. He kept hitting him in the face with it again, and again, and again, laughing maniacally, and so diabolically that it frightened Cinder, and as Roman kept smacking Tyrian in the face with his cane, the more damage it took until finally it ended up looking like spaghetti sauce, yet Roman kept on bludgeoning it, laughing maniacally the whole way.


End file.
